


Happened

by Cerillen



Series: Something Different Happened With Us Here [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: It happened.





	Happened

"Hey! I'm back!"

The boy turned to the something quickly.

It was smiling again.

Then it's eyes became the third different as the boy smiled back.

"You can smile now! Did you practice while I was gone?"

The boy tilted its head.

And the something's face changed again.

"You don't know?"

The boy's face twitched as it slowly moved to match the something's.

And then the boy straightened.

The something was making the noise that meant something again.

Just as before, the boy moved towards the something.

And just as before, it was stopped by the other something that was and wasn't.

The something was wiping at it's eyes again.

It's eyes were the third different still.

And the boy...

Felt something in himself.

A new something.

A third something to match the third different.

Is it the same as the different?

Can the boy have that same different in his eyes?

Would the something feel this third something if he had that same different?

"Sorry for laughing again."

The something lowered itself.

It moved until it was mirroring the boy on the other side of the something that was and wasn't.

"It's just really cute when you try to mimic me like that."

It was still smiling.

And it's eyes were still the third different.

Then it moved again.

It pressed it's hand against the second something.

And the boy did the same.

"Are you like me?"

The boy blinked.

His head tilted.

"Is that why you're in here? Because you're like me?"

And the boy...

Shook his head.

Then pressed harder against the second something.

The first something had a fourth different in it's eyes.

There were so many already.

How many different's were there?

How many something's?

And...

Where were they coming from?

"Then..."

The something looked down.

Then it looked up again.

"Why are you here?"

Why...

...

...

...

...

...

_Why am I here?_

* * *

Everything around them boomed.

The second something rippled and changed.

And the first something shouted and covered it's head with it's arms.

And the boy...

He opened his mouth.

And spoke.

"I don't know."

The something twitched.

Then it looked back at him.

It's eyes were different again.

"You...you can talk..."

The boy tilted his head.

"Can I?"

The something made a noise.

"Yeah. That's what you're doing. The noises you're making. It's talking."

The boy blinked.

"Oh."

More noises.

The boy copied.

And the third different was back again.

So was the third something.

And then the first something wasn't anymore.

And the boy...

The boy felt another something.

A fourth something.

_Why are there so many?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

He didn't like this something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What now...


End file.
